Nice Mr. Men Finish Last
"Nice Mr. Men Finish Last" is the second episode of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale. Synopsis Mr. Rush and Miss Daredevil try to prove to each other which one's the fastest one in Dillydale. However, their overcompetativeness causes trouble. Meanwhile, Mr. Tickle tries to make Mr. Grumpy happier after a not-so-good day. Transcript Mr. Grumpy is working at Mr. Mean's tie shop behind the counter. Mr. Mean: Mr. Grumpy Mr. Grumpy, may I speak to you? In my office? Mr. Grumpy: Yes, Mr. Mean. Mr. Mean's office. Mr. Grumpy: So what is it you want, sir? Mr. Mean: Mr. Grumpy, our sales are plummitting extra low. Apparently we haven't been selling ties fast enough. Mr. Grumpy: So why are you calling me over here about it? Mr. Mean: You're fired. Mr. Grumpy: What?! You can't fire me! I'm your only worker! Mr. Mean: Relax, I got a new worker. Mr. Grumpy: Who?! Metal enters the office holding fruit salad. Mr. Metal: Mr. Mean, I made you fruit salad. Mr. Grumpy: You're chosing Mr. Metal over me?! Mr. Mean: Of course, he's smarter and more efficient than you. Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Mean, I really need a job. Why can't you just keep both of us? Mr. Mean: I don't have time for this. Now get out of my shop. Mr. Grumpy: But- Mr. Mean: Mr. Metal, throw him out. Grumpy is thrown out the shop. Mr. Grumpy: Crooked cucumbers! I thought I was doing so well! starts his car, but the engine blows What?! I thought the car was in good condition! CROOKED CUCUMBERS!! bird poops on Mr. Grumpy's hat. Mr. Grumpy: That was a new hat! Guess I have to walk home now. At least it's a sunny day out here. sky thunders, grow dark, and begins raining. Mr. Grumpy: I just had to say that. Grumpy sullenly walks back home to his house. As he approaches, Mr. Rude's truck drives past him, splashing him with water. Mr. Grumpy angrily stomps up to his porch. He storms into the house and stomps over to his kitchen. As he passes by his plant, he notices it's dead. Mr. Grumpy: Great. I thought I was actually doing a good job taking care of this thing. approaches the refridgerator. It's empty Mr. Grumpy: sigh Guess I'm going to have to skip dinner tonight. walks over to his couch and plops down. He tries to turn on the TV but fails. Mr. Grumpy: And the power must out. This is officially the worst day in my entire life. Grumpy hears a knock at the door. Mr. Grumpy: door Now who could be knocking at the door in weather like this? opens the door, and exclaims in horror at a scary-looking silhouette. The silhouette steps forward, revealing it to be Mr. Tickle. Mr. Tickle: Hi, Mr. Grumpy! Mr. Grumpy: facepalms Oh, great. Hello, Mr. Tickle. Mr. Tickle: Can I come in? Mr. Grumpy: sigh Sure. Mr. Tickle: he walks in So, how's life going? Mr. Grumpy: Horrible. Mr. Tickle: What's wrong? Mr. Grumpy: Let's see...I got fired from my job, my car got towed, a bird made a mess on my new hat, I had to walk all the way home in the blistering cold rain, my plant died, I'm out of food, and my power is out. So, yeah. I'm officially having the worst day in my life. Mr. Tickle: to tickle him I know what you need! Mr. Grumpy: pushes his hands away No, I do not need a tickle! I just want to be left alone for the rest of the night. And as soon as it stops raining, you're leaving! away Mr. Tickle: Hmmm... Mr. Happy is at his home humming as he is working on a popsicle stick replica. His phone rings, causing him to topple the replica over out of surprise. Mr. Happy answers the phone. Mr. Happy: Hello? Mr. Tickle: Hi, Mr. Happy. Mr. Happy: Why, hello there, Mr. Tickle! You don't seem like your cheerful self right now. Mr. Tickle: I'm not. It's Mr. Grumpy. He's unhappy. Mr. Happy: But, isn't Mr. Grumpy usually unhappy? Mr. Tickle: This is different. He had a really bad day today. I really want to make him feel better, but I don't think a tickle will help. Mr. Happy: Well, I really hate to hear that Mr. Grumpy miserable like that. Maybe you should do something for him to make him feel better. Something bigger than a tickle. Mr. Tickle: What could possibly be better than a tickle. Mr. Happy: Well, tomorrow you should take him some place fun, give him the best day ever! Mr. Tickle: That's a great idea! Thanks, Mr. Happy! Tickle hangs up. Changes to Mr. Rush talking to Miss Splendid and Miss Shy about his speedyness Mr. Rush: And I won a 1000 mile dash! Literally! Miss Shy: Wow, that's amazing, Mr. Rush. Miss Splendid: Well, I for one don't believe him. No one in the world could possibly be that fast. Mr. Rush: Oh, trust me when I say I'm the speediest fellow in all of Misterland. Maybe even the world! Miss Splendid: You are one boastful man. her reflection in a shop window Well, hello there, beautiful! Rush stares weirdly at her, raising an eyebrow. Miss Daredevil: down to the ground on her rocket boots Please, the speediest fella in Misterland? You must be out of your mind. Mr. Rush: Oh, really? You're saying that you're much better than me? Miss Daredevil: Well, duh! Any old pair of feet is no match for rocket boots these babies! Mr. Rush: Hey, I happen to be so fast, that I can definitely outrun your cheap rocket boots! Miss Shy: I don't like the sound of this. Shy and Miss Splendid scoot away. Miss Daredevil: Oh, yeah?! Mr. Rush: Yeah! Miss Daredevil: I'm way faster than you! I can prove it! Mr. Rush: Wanna bet? Let's have a contest then! Miss Daredevil: You are so on! Changes to a race track Mr. Mischief: Okay, I know I like to be mischievous but I will make this simple for rules. *clears throat*, No Road Rage, No Goofy things like Pizza Pies, and a heck load of others, including no cheating. Are you ready Mr. Impossible? Over to you! Mr. Impossible: On your marks... get set.... GO! Impossible shoots starter pistol after. Miss Daredevil and Mr. Rush take off, leaving firey tracks behind. smoke clears leaving Mr. Mischief's face covered in burns Mr. Mischief: Yeah I deserved that. Miss Daredevil: her and Rush are racing Ha! I'm way faster than you! Mr. Rush: Pfft, yeah right! Mr. Daredevil: points Look out! Cliff! Mr. Rush: Ha, like I'm falling for- glances forward and exclaims as he immediately notices he is heading towards the edge of a cliff. He tries to break himself, only to fall over the cliff anyway. Miss Daredevil stops at the edge, slowly descending down to the ground. Miss Daredevil: Mr. Rush! Are you okay?! Rush, who landed in the body water at the bottom, emerges from the lake and spits out some water. He grabs his hat floating nearby him, grabs it, and sets it back on his head. Mr. Rush: Maybe we should try this again tomarrow. The next morning. Mr. Grumpy's alarm clock beeps. Mr. Grumpy slams his hand down on the alarm clock, then yawns as he wakes up from his bed. Mr. Grumpy: down the hallway I haven't been bothered by Mr. Tickle all night. Hmmpt, guess he finally left after a while. Well, I doubt this day is going to be any more swell, into the kitchen but guess I'll just wait and-up in shock Mr. Tickle?! Tickle is in Mr. Grumpy's kitchen cooking breakfast. He is wearing an apron. He is stirring pancake mix and cooking bacon and eggs at the same time with his long arms. Mr. Tickle: Good morning, Mr. Grumpy! Just thought I'd make you some breakfast! After all, you didn't even have dinner last night. You must be so hungry. hand to fridge and opens it, revealing a bunch of food Look, I even restocked your fridge! Mr. Grumpy: That's very considerate of you, Mr. Tickle, but I really think you should- pops, surprising him gah! Mr. Tickle: Toast is ready! to Mr. Tickle setting the food down on Mr. Grumpy's table, as Mr. Grumpy sits in a chair. Mr. Tickle: Eat up! Mr. Grumpy begins eating You'll need plenty of energy for our big day today! I'm going to give you the best day ever! Mr. Grumpy: deadpan Even better than a tickle? Mr. Tickle: Much better! Time to make the muffins! Tickle runs offscreen as Mr. Grumpy takes a bite of toast. His eyes widen in shock as the fire alarm begins beeping and smoke begins emerging from offscreen. Mr. Tickle: Uh...M-Mr. Grumpy? I might have made the oven too hot. oven bursts into flames. Mr. Grumpy: FIRE EXTINGUISHER NOW! Mr. Tickle: Where?! Mr. Grumpy: IN THE PANTRY! Tickle takes off panting. He approaches the pantry, about to grab the extinguisher, but not before eyeing a box of cereal. Mr. Tickle: Ooo! A free prize! Mr. Grumpy: TICKLE!!! Mr. Tickle: the extinguisher Got it! Tickle extinguishes the fire, leaving nothing but an ashy, destroyed oven. Mr. Grumpy: Well, that's just fantastic! My oven is completely wrecked! I'm lucky my HOUSE didn't catch on fire! Mr. Tickle: O...kay. So maybe this WASN'T the greatest start. But I'm sure the day will improve! Mr. Grumpy's hand and pulls him away C'mon! To your next surprise! Mr. Grumpy: I can only hope. Change to Miss Daredevil sleeping in bed. She is woken up by a loud racket. Miss Daredevil: What the- looks outside only to see Mr. Rush is causing the racket with different percussion instruments. Mr. Rush: Wake up, Miss D! Morning time! That means time to continue our competition. as Miss Daredevil stares at him weirdly. Miss Daredevil: It's early in the morning. Mr. Rush: It's 10 AM. Miss Daredevil: That's early for most people. to Miss Daredevil in her kitchen, still groggy, poring herself a glass of milk. She drinks from it, however she does a spittake after Mr. Rush pops out from behind the window, startling her. Mr. Rush: Miss Daredevil! Remember when I said yesterday, that we should start tomorrow, and in case you couldn't tell, tomorrow is today. Beat. Mr. Rush: Wait, that doesn't sound right. Miss Daredevi: Mr. Rush, this whole thing is starting to get silly. Can't we just call it quits? I mean, it's not my fault you fell in a lake. Mr. Rush: For your information, I was going so fast everything around me turned into a blur! So obviously I couldn't see where I was going! Daredevil, seemingly not caring, grabs a banana from the fruit bowl, peels it, and takes a bite out of it. Mr. Rush: Alright! Fine! We'll call it quits! Just proves that you're afraid of losing to me! Because you know that you're not gonna win. Daredevil swallows her food. Miss Daredevil: Hey! out of window on rocket boots in front of Mr. Rush. Miss Daredevil: In case you didn't realize, I'm not afraid of losing! In fact, the only reason why I wanted to drop out of the contest is because I'd hate to see you bawl your eyes out once I'm done kicking your butt! Mr. Rush: I see. Now you're into the competition! Ready for a rematch? Miss Daredevil: You betcha! both take off with a zip. Scene: The amusement park. Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Tickle are strolling. Mr. Grumpy: The amusement park, huh? How is this going to make my day any better? Mr. Tickle: Mr. Grumpy, amusement parks are the definition of fun! So, which ride do you want to ride first? Mr. Grumpy: I want to go over to the benches and take the nap ride. My feet are killing me from all this walking. Mr. Tickle: Guess I'll choose for you! Let's see, how about...to scary-looking gondola ride that one? Grumpy gulps. Mr. Grumpy: nervously Umm, maybe we should try something a little more mild. points Like that one. points to a spinning kiddy ride. Mr. Tickle: Mr. Grumpy, that ride's for kids. Come on. I promise it'll be fun. Grumpy grumbles. Mr. Tickle: Mr. Grumpy and pulls him away as he exclaims Let's go! get on the ride Mr. Bounce is the one operating it. Mr. Bounce: Keep both hands inside the ride at all times. switch And we are ready! ride starts up. Mr. Tickle cheers in excitment as Mr. Grumpy is yelling out in fear. Eventually, the ride stops and the safety restraints rise up. Mr. Tickle jumps out of the seat. Mr. Tickle: That...was...AWESOME! Wasn't it, Mr. Grumpy? Grumpy, who looks ill, is a sickly shade a green, and is groaning, gets out of the seat. Mr. Tickle: Let's go again! Grumpy covers his mouth as he gags, and rushes offscreen. He runs into the nearest restroom. Mr. Tickle: Poor Mr. Grumpy. I'll give him a tickle afterwards. Bounce blows on a party horn. Mr. Bounce: Congratulations! Mr. Tickle: Ooo! Is it my birthday today? Mr. Bounce: Nooo. You are the 100th guest this week to have ride this ride! Mr. Tickle: That's great! Do I get a prize? Mr. Bounce: Yes, you get a coupon for a free shot at the ringtoss game! Mr. Tickle: Yay! toilet in the restroom flushes from inside and the door swing open as Mr. Grumpy exits, still green and looking sick. He glances over at Mr. Tickle, who is at the ringtoss game. Mr. Grumpy's coloring fades away as he develops a perplexed look on his face. He approaches Mr. Tickle as he hands Mr. Nonsense, who is working at the stand, the coupon. Mr. Tickle: Three rings, please! Mr. Grumpy, to giant stuffed bear I'm going to try to win you that stuffed bear! Mr. Grumpy: Heh. Good luck. Those games are much harder than they look. Mr. Nonsense: You win! Mr. Tickle giant stuffed bear Here's your bear! Mr. Tickle: See? Easy as pie! Mr. Grumpy: What the-?! I can do that! money on counter Three rings, please! Mr. Nonsense: Here you go! Grumpy grunts as he throws a ring, but ends up missing. Mr. Nonsense: Stiiiiiriiiike one! [Mr. Grumpy throws another ring. It ends up ricochetting off the board and hitting Mr. Phenomenon. Mr. Phenomenon: AHHHH! The aliens! They're using these mind-controlling devices to take over the world! as he runs away Mr. Nonsense: Stiiiiiriiiiike two! Mr. Grumpy: Will you stop that?! Grumpy throws another ring. He grins as it's about to go onto the peg, then immediately frowns as it falls off. Mr. Grumpy: Crooked cucumbers! Mr. Tickle You make it look much easier! Mr. Nonsense: Remember, every game earns you a prize, into bag so you get...out small plastic duck this little plastic duck! Mr. Grumpy: deadpan How exciting. Scene: Back to Miss Daredevil and Mr. Rush racing. They are racing through a desert.] Mr. Rush: The desert is the perfect enviroment to race in. All the wide open space. Plus, I can do this. kicks dust in Miss Daredevil's face. Miss Daredevil: Hey! coughs. Miss Daredevil: That's cheating! Mr. Rush: Cheating? Pfft, please! That's not cheating.This is cheating! Rush knocks Miss Daredevil off the track as she exclaims. She ends up being propelled into a bush of more cacti. She leaves the bush, covered in cactus spines. She rips off a piece of a cactus stuck to her head. Miss Daredevil: Ow! Fine. If he wants to play dirty, then we'll play dirty! to Miss Daredevil laughing evil as she has a sign with her. She sets it in front of a dodgy-looking road that looks like it leads to nowhere. Miss Daredevil: Ha! Mr. Rush wouldn't know what hit him! turns her head. Mr. Rush is dashing down the dirt road, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Mr. Rush: Meep meep! Daredevil quickly hides behind an shrub. Mr. Rush zips up to the sign. Mr. Rush: "Dillydale: One Mile Ahead", Hmmm, that's weird, I could have sworn that Dillydale was back that away. shrugs Eh, signs don't lie. dashes down the unknown road. Miss Daredevil: Ha! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes back! Title card: Three hours later... Daredevil has fallen asleep. Miss Daredevil as she wakes up Huh? What time is it? that it's dark Huh. Must be getting late. Back in Dillydale. Miss Daredevil enters her home and turns on her lights. She gasps when she sees Mr. Rush sitting on her couch. He is eating from a Chinese take-out box. Mr. Rush: Hey, Miss Daredevil. I was worried about you, so I waited in your house until you came back. Miss Daredevil: Where'd you get that Chinese food? Mr. Rush: Well, while I was running, I accidently took the the wrong turn, but it led me into another town. There, the people were so friendly and they had this cute little antique store up dreamcatcher where I bought this cool dreamcatcher. Oh, and they also had this delicious Chinese resturant, which had these spring rolls that were to die for and- Miss Daredevil: Did you at least save me some leftovers? Rush shakes out the takeout box. It is empty. Mr. Rush: Uhh, about that, I was hungry when I got to your house and ate the rest. Miss Daredevil: That's IT! There is no way I am going to be second base to you! This. Means. WAR! Mr. Rush: Miss Daredevil, I think you may be getting a teensy bit too competative. Miss Daredevil: Competative?! I'll show you who's the real competator! First thing, tomorrow morning, we'll see who's the true winner! YOU'LL SEE! Mr. Rush: I don't like the sound of this. Back at the amusement park. Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Tickle are strolling some more. Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Tickle, it's getting kind of dark. Do you think we should be heading home? Mr. Tickle: Aww, can we ride one more ride? Mr. Grumpy: No! No more rides! I just want to go home. Mr. Tickle: Well, okay... to Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Tickle leaving the amusement park. Mr. Grumpy: Well, at least the park's now closing. Now I can finally head home after a long day. Mr. Tickle: Want me to go with you? Mr. Grumpy: No, ''Mr. Tickle. I do NOT need to be guided home! Mr. Tickle: But, it's pretty dangerous out here at night. Are you sure? Mr. Grumpy: Yes, I'm positive. Mr. Tickle: Okay, car and gets in see you tomorrow! Hope you had a really fun day! Mr. Grumpy: Oh, it was fun, all right. As fun as an ingrown toenail! Grumpy begins walking, but eventually halts in fear as a few shadows cast over him. A gang of criminals stand in front of him. Lead Criminal: Well, well, well. What do we have here? Mr. Grumpy: fear; throws wallet on ground Here! Take my wallet! Just please don't hurt me! Lead Criminal: Ha! That was easier than I thought! You're an even bigger coward than that purple guy with glasses we mugged earlier! leader bends over to pick up the wallet. Mr. Grumpy grabs a stick on the ground and bashes it over the guy's head, knocking him out. His henchman go after him. Mr. Grumpy defeats them with karate moves. Mr. Grumpy: up wallet Ha! Fifteen years of karate lessons really payed off! and red lights shine on Mr. Grumpy, as he shields his eyes. Police officers emerge from the car. Police officer: What's going on here? Grumpy is standing between the knocked-out criminals, holding the wallet up Mr. Grumpy: Nothing at all, officer. smiles sheepishly. Cut to Mr. Grumpy locked in prison. Mr. Grumpy: CROOKED CUCUMBERS! Back to Miss Daredevil and Mr. Rush. Mr. Mischief: Okay you know the rules again. No road rage, no pizza- Miss Daredevil: We know that stuff already, just get on with the race! Mr. Rush: Miss Daredevil, I really rather not do this. We might end up seriously hurting someone if we keep racing like this. Miss Daredevil: I don't care! I'm better than you! I can prove it! Mr. Rush: Miss Daredevil Snap out of it! Mr. Mischief: Go! Daredevil blasts off. She collides into a few things, destroying them. Mr. Rush: Oh no. Come back! off after her. Cut to the enterace of the prison where Mr. Grumpy is thrown out. He gets up and brushes himself off. He then notices Mr. Tickle in front of him. Mr. Tickle: Hey, Mr. Grumpy. I heard the police mistaken you for a mugger and arrested you. Mr. Grumpy: angry Yeah, and thanks to you, now I have to spend my weekend doing community service! Mr. Tickle: Wait, how is it ''my fault? Mr. Grumpy: If you hadn't dragged me to that amusment park, none of this would have happened! Mr. Tickle: I-I just wanted to make you happier. Mr. Grumpy: You know what would make me happier? If you weren't in my life! form in Mr. Tickle's eyes. He takes off. Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Tickle, wait! I didn't mean-ohhhh. Back to Miss Daredevil, who is zooming through the town, causing destruction. Mr. Rush catches up with her, panting. Mr. Rush: Miss Daredevil, slow down! You're gonna hurt someone! Miss Daredevil: I'm not slow! You're the one who's slow! Mr. Rush: I said- shockingly notices a wall he's about to run into. He smacks into the wall, causing it to crack by the force. The wall caves in and falls. Miss Daredevil stops and gasps when she sees the pile of debris sitting where Mr. Rush was. Miss Daredevil: Oh, no. over to pile Mr. Rush! digs through the pile and finds one of Mr. Rush's shoes. Miss Daredevil: form in eyes No! down crying This all my fault! I was so blinded by competition that I went overboard! And now he's... continues crying. Pan to Mr. Rush, who is standing behind her with one shoe missing, stares at her perplexed. Mr. Rush: Miss Daredevil? I'm still here. Miss Daredevil: around and gasp happily Mr. Rush! zooms up to him and hugs him. Miss Daredevil: I'm so glad you're okay! Mr. Rush: I'm glad I am too! Close call, those bricks almost toppled over on me. Good thing for being the fastest thing on two feet. Miss Daredevil: I'm really sorry I let winning go all to my head. Can you forgive me? Mr. Rush: Sure. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have played dirty like that while we were racing. Miss Daredevil: How about we agree to never race each other again for as long as we live? Mr. Rush: It's a deal. shake hands. Mr. Uppity: My mansion! My beautiful mansion! angrily at Miss Daredevil and Mr. Rush You two! Mr. Rush: But we're definitely zipping out of here! Miss Daredevil: Yep. both zoom off. Scene: Mr. Grumpy's house. Mr. Grumpy sits on his couch. Mr. Grumpy: sigh Another day. Probably going to be terrible. doorbell rings. Mr. Grumpy: up to the door For the last time, Mr. Scatterbrain, I'm not going to help you floss your elephant's teeth! opens the door. Mr. Tickle stands in front. Mr. Grumpy: Hello, Mr. Tickle. Mr. Tickle: Mr. Grumpy, I'm really sorry. I just felt bad about your day the other and I wanted to make you feel better. Mr. Grumpy: Y'know, despite getting sick, nearly getting robbed, having to spend the night in jail, and the fact that I wasted 10 dollars on a plastic toy, I actually had a decent time. Mr. Tickle: Really? Mr. Grumpy: Nah, it was still terrible. But I appreciate that you were thinking about me. smiles Thanks for that. Tickle smiles too. Mr. Tickle: One more thing. Mr. Grumpy: What? Mr. Tickle: Mr. Grumpy's hat Got your hat! takes off. Mr. Grumpy: HEY! Grumpy chases after him. Mr. Grumpy: Give that back! Tickle runs into his house. Mr. Grumpy enters it as well. Mr. Grumpy: Alright, Mr. Tickle, hat from him and puts it on enough with the- Everyone: SURPRISE! Mr. Grumpy: You gathered everyone in Dillydale to throw a party...for me? Mr. Tickle: That's not even the best part. over to an object obscured by a cloth This is! pulls off a cloth. It's one of those dunking games, with Mr. Mean in it, blindfolded. Mr. Mean: Where am I?! Tickle takes off the blindfold. Mr. Mean: What the-?! glances to Mr. Grumpy, who grins and chuckles evilly as he holds up a ball. Mr. Mean: Oh no. Grumpy throws the ball at the target. Mr. Mean is dunked into the water. He emerges from the surface. Mr. Mean: Worst. Day. Ever. End